User talk:Icecream18/ Archive 2
Don't play with fire.......It hurts. This day was orange No...I wasn't being sarcastic ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 00:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Also, at times, I notice you RP, then stop for a while @__@ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 00:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) It's this pic i got from tumblr really....although I think I saw it somewhere else. I was using it for October lol(alsothetemplateisntworkingsoI'lltestitproblater) ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 21:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) None taken. It's ment to, actually. Biut I am planning on changing it XD ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 21:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "No" I said as my internet crashed. No problem. Would you like me to remove the names if so? :O ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 21:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem! ^^ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 21:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Apples, grapes, and pizza. About your RP. I think you should make a part 2! :O ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 23:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) }} }} OK. Thank you! --Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 12:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) |text= um what does your sim look like? I need a full pic cuz i started on your sims body... i need the appearance ...}} Emm ... I think I touched something strange on my talk page and if I could help make it right ... I think I deleted your dialogue D: Djcandyviolet (talk) 12:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) |text= Oh sorry i forgot to post it. I have been really busy. I will post in a minute ok?}} I wear my sunglasses at night. Sumo told me about it o.o ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 18:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) They just accepted my character and said it was okay, that she can be a part of it......Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 18:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Buddies Hero Of Subject/headline Indeed it is! :D But I lost the game along with twilight princess ;n; ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) }} }} }} Yo math is just no, French Fries on the other hand.... Hello! How are you? Are you okay? Alsowhendoesyourrpsstart? :D ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 23:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ), need to delete my history before anyone sees and thinks I'm a perv. PLEASE TELL MEH HOW}} Playah Storyz Smile Like You Mean It~ You didn't sound rude @A@ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 01:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Word Bubble } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text= Hey, tnx for stoping by and saying hi! Sooo...hi back! }} my word bubble messed up sry Just full out the required info for the OC ^^ --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 01:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Don't be nervous about it!(My internet is bad rn so) --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 02:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ice, sorry I've been no show for a long time, but these holidays I have been very busy (More busy than school), but I should be back to work soon. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanx! I tend to be more active in the school days (Irocnic isn't it?) anyway I also have AC! I'm going to play it for my first time this afternoon. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) city folk. I didn't get a chance to play it though (Dam you homework) but I will try again this afternoon. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) If you spin around for a long time, you'll get dizzy. Hey there ;3 Hiya, I got your message - thank you for your nice welcome! It's so great to meet another Ravenclaw ;3HanaGoth96 19:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey - sure you can use the photo! No need to give me credit, I got it from some Harry Potter Facebook page :) Sure - I'd really like that! :) Mariaw (talk) 12:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) The walls kept tumbling down of the city that we loved (8)